User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/An issue that is truly bothering me.
Mr. Blake... Ugh. I have to apologize to my community members for making this. It is not my nature to purposely target certain users over issues like this, but I feel it would be very beneficial for everyone to hear. I hate drama as well. OK. So, recently, as we all know, something iffy went down with Blake and using the administrative signatures. The admins talked it through and he was banned. WIthin the first 24 hours, he had created a new account to "talk with the admins" and dispute his ban. NOT ONCE IN YOUR BLOG, DID YOU TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!!!! All you did- ALLL YOU DID- was reference other users's downfalls. Such as mine, during the global block. Yes, I may have taken a bit more than "time to talk the admins." Sue me. Albert made a mistake as well, and he learned ''from it, as well do. Humans make mistakes- and the only true accomplishments in life derive from failure. However, everytime something doesn't go your way, you have to refernce something else. Example: "I got banned for saying elephant FOR A MONTH THAT SO UNFAIR." Instead of saying: I recognize this is an issue, and I am going to pursue a path that will make sure I don't run into it in the future. You say: 'BUT ALBERT DID THIS AND GOT THIS! WAIT BUT MALLACE DID THIS AND GOT THIS! NOT ME!" I've learned something over my year and a half in this community. In fact, I think I"m the most qualified person here to tell my story. Thats right children, Its story time :). Come the closure of the BNO, Jeremiah and I both knew its time had come. And we both were aware of the semi-devastating affects it had taken on our personality views, reputation, and such. However, we didn't once not taken responsibility for it. Instead, following advice from our peers, we each made "turning over a new leaf blogs." Blocks aren't meant to be strictly punishment- they are a time to reflect on your actions. I remember a few months back, during a chat ban, I realized that nobody was truly out to get me. We say, so many times, in a daily basis that certain users are "admin's watchdogs," reporting every misdemenaour to the administrative consul online. IN reality, those admins are quite possibly the most reasonable people I have ever met. I have so much to thank them for- we all do- and you, in paticular Blake, need to see the value in their willingness. After the end of the BNO, they gleefully accepted me as a new Mallace- one that strived to change. I can't thank each and everyone of them enough for their kindness in dealing with my "turn-around," and their willingness to see such a change. In the months since, I've developed a much better relationship with them. I've even joined the Roleplay council, something i very much enjoy. Enough with the drama, I just want to get this point across to everyone. Don't attack others in your blogs, take responsibility for you own actions. Don't reference how "Albert swore to destroy the wiki," reference on how you've changed during the said block- and how you plan to change accordingly. We've seen this reccurring pattern with you, Blake. Everyime you do something, if its not your fault, then someone else did something much worse. Take responsibility for your own actions. Reflect, respect, and move on. ''" I care not for petty issues of the past, as I have seen you want to make a change. I know you will be dedicated and trustworthy for this poisition and the community." -Jack Pistol '' ''Talk' Category:Blog posts